In My Life
by Legacy55
Summary: Now old and alone, Twilight looks back upon her younger days with her friends. Though they may be gone and all she has left are mere memoires, they still hold a very dear place in her heart. Inspired by the song "In My Life" by The Beatles.


A small smile crossed Twilight's face as she grabbed a book from a nearby shelf. It was rather plain looking, with a dull blue cover and simple black writing. The small words read, _My Memories_, and other then that the cover was completely blank.

The unicorn cracked open the book, enjoying the pleasant smell of paper that she had come to love over her many years of reading. On the first page she was greeted by a neat table of contents, a name of each of her old friends appearing beside certain numbers. She had made this scrapbook herself, therefore it was just as organized as everything else in her life.

Twilight flipped the page, and was met with several pictures of one of her old friends. Applejack had always been a good friend, kind, generous and always honest. In all the pictures she was hard at work, most of them with her friends. She had shared so many memories with her, from bucking apples to stopping the spirit of Disharmony. They had always been fun times, and the element of honesty had a special place in her heart.

Her hoof passed over a smiling face of her yellow friend, and a pang of pain shot through her heart. It had hurt her dearly when she had left, but it had been necessary. Times had been tough at Sweet Apple Acers; what with the grasshopper infestation the Apple family had lost almost all of their harvest. Moving to Appaloosa and selling the farm was the only thing they could have done, she still remembered waving to her as the cart pulled away from Ponyville and into the distant sunset.

Twilight turned another page, and the smiling face of the pink pony made her grin. Pinkie Pie had always made her smile, even in the worst of times. Their quest to defeat Nigthmare Moon came to mind, where thanks to Pinkie's laughter they were able to overcome their fear. In all of the pictures her face was plastered with a wide grin, and in most she was eating a sugary treat of some kind. The element of laughter… She had always made her laugh….

Pinkie still resided in Ponyville, the one of only two of her friends to stay. She still visited her often, always enjoying her company. The memories she spent with her still remained, as they always would.

Twilight flipped through a few pages until she was greeted with the face of Rarity. Her mane looked just as fabulous as it had all those years ago. Generosity… She had always been generous… From when she worked herself to exhaustion to make them all dressed they liked, to giving up her own tail to calm an angry sea serpent.

Rarity's departure had been painful. The dressmaker finally achieved her dream; she had been noticed by some high up in Canterlot and was invited to begin her own fashion line. Of course they had all congratulated her, but on the inside Twilight had been sad. Rarity was a dear friend who had given everything she could to her friends, and losing her wasn't easy.

With a few tears in her eyes, Twilight turned another page. The shy face of a Pegasus sent shivers down her spine. Fluttershy… The shyest and sweetest of all creatures, who truthfully wouldn't have hurt a fly. She had always been there for her, and all of her friends. She had always been so kind, never wanting to hurt anypony. Without her they never would have stopped Nightmare Moon, or the dragon that was ruining Ponyville thanks to his nap.

Fluttershy still remained in her cottage, caring for the many animals she still sheltered. Through all these years she hadn't changed at all, and was as shy as ever.

Her hooves were shaking as she flipped the next page. The last of her closest friends appeared, a Pegasus with a rainbow mane. In almost all of the pictures she was soaring through an endless blue sky, a visible rainbow trailing behind her. Although brash at times, Rainbow Dash had always been loyal, and had fought valiantly for her friends. She had stood up against a fully grown dragon, and even had the guts to challenge Discord when she had no wings. As with all her friends, there were so many memoirs and adventures she could still remember vividly.

Rainbow Dash had finally achieved her dreams of joining the wonder bolts, and now resided in Canterlot with the team. She still remembered her excitement upon finding her invitation; she had never seen her friend so happy before…

Sighing, Twilight turned to the final page. She couldn't help but let out a whimper. She had loved all her friends dearly, but none of them compared to him. Spike, who's smiling face sent pangs of pain throughout her body. The baby dragon had been with for such a long time, and his departure had hit her the hardest. She had loved him like a brother, had experienced so much with him, it had nearly destroyed him when he left.

After so many years the baby dragon wasn't much of a baby, he had grown, and it had finally come the time were he had to leave. He had to join his own kind, he didn't belong with ponies. That had hurt her, because although he had been a dragon she had always treated him like one of them. He had always been at her side, assisting her with whatever he could. But he wasn't here anymore... He was no longer her number one assistant…

She had loved all her friends… So very, very much. It scared her that she might not have ever met them, that had she done a single thing different on the day of Nightmanre Moon's return, they might not have become had made her life worth living, and even after all this time, and all the pain she went through upon losing the, she wouldn't have done a single thing different. They meant so much to her, and although all she had were memories, they were more than enough.

"In my life I loved you all…" She said silently to herself, flipping to the very last page of the book. She couldn't help but shed a few tears upon the sight of the final picture. It was her and all her friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and of course, Spike. They were huddled together smiling, and although this was by far the saddest picture, it was her favorite. It symbolized everything about their friendship, that through thick and thin they stood together as friends and although time had done its course, although they had moved away, their friendship was as strong as ever. She shared so many memories with them, so many adventures, and so many good times. It made her see that friendship was truly magic.

Twilight closed the book and placed it back in its right full place. "In my life I loved you all…"


End file.
